


Подарок из прошлого

by Serenielle



Series: Из осколков [2]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Blind Character, Drama, Jewelry, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Кинк - украшения





	Подарок из прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - украшения

Зимний день короток. Солнце уже почти за горизонтом. Последние его лучи отражаются в стеклах зданий, и наступают мягкие сумерки. Снег укрывает землю белоснежным покрывалом. Ветер стих, мороз лишь слегка щиплет щеки — идеальная погода для Рождества.  
Рафаэлло сбегает с крыльца и поднимает голову к небу. Он смеется, ловя крупные снежинки кончиком языка. Настроение радостное, слишком велик соблазн завалиться в сугроб и сделать рождественского ангела. Завтра они с Роше пойдут гулять, и Рафаэлло обязательно исполнит свое желание. Сегодня же их ожидает тихий вечер вдвоем.  
Рафаэлло открывает дверцу машины и запихивает пакеты с покупками на заднее сиденье. Внутри все дрожит от предвкушения, счастье распирает грудь. Кажется, еще немного — и эйфория накроет его с головой.  
Совсем недавно Рафаэлло и не подозревал, насколько он несчастен в своем одиночестве. Встреча с Роше расставила все по своим местам. Рафаэлло не сдерживал влюбленной улыбки, чем вызвал шепотки на базе. Догадались только Марс и Милки. Они же помогли с переездом.  
— Будь счастлив, — пожелал ему Милки.  
— Ты точно уверен? — уточнил Марс, загружая очередную коробку в багажник.  
— Ο, Марс, я еще никогда не был в чем-то настолько уверен, — Рафаэлло парил в облаках. Он переезжал к Роше спустя пять дней после возобновления отношений. Они знали друг друга гораздо дольше и не хотели терять ни минуты совместной жизни.  
— Ладно, если что… — весомо начал Марс, пыхтя сигаретой. Рафаэлло захлопнул багажник и засмеялся.  
— Я знаю, что ты поможешь. — Рафаэлло обнял Марса. — Мы изменились и мы справимся.  
Марс махнул рукой отъезжающей машине.  
И сегодня, в канун Рождества, они с Роше впервые будут ночевать вдвоем. Роше ждет его дома — утренние занятия в студии уже закончились.  
Рафаэлло заводит машину и выруливает с парковки. Он заказал готовый ужин в небольшом ресторанчике домашней кухни. Аромат свежезапеченной свинины с картофелем пробивается через картонную коробку. Рафаэлло смеется и мотает головой — он должен тщательно продумать вручение подарка.  
В прежней роскошной жизни Роше любил украшения. Запонки, заколки для галстуков, перстни он бережно хранил в сейфе. В Америке же он ничего не носил из своей богатой коллекции. Рафаэлло догадывался, что и она ушла с молотка.  
Рафаэлло улыбается, поворачивая на нужную улицу. Роше не заслужил блеклой жизни. Ему понадобятся и перстни, и запонки, и дорогие часы — он по-прежнему очень красив, и украшения будут ему к лицу.  
Почти стемнело. Одинокий фонарь освещает дверь подъезда. Снежинки медленно падают в его свете, даря уют и покой. Рафаэлло собирает пакеты и достает из кармана куртки новые ключи от квартиры Роше.  
Вот и нужная дверь. Вкусно пахнет свежесваренным кофе. Роше с волшебной точностью предугадывает появление Рафаэлло, и всегда варит кофе к его приходу.  
— Я дома! — Рафаэлло смеется, произнося эти слова. Он мечтал сказать так много лет, мечтал прийти в общую с Роше квартиру. И вот мечта сбылась.  
— Здравствуй, Рафаэлло, — откликается Роше из гостиной. Рафаэлло быстро вешает пальто на крючок, относит пакеты на кухню и идет к нему.  
Роше сидит на диване и что-то держит в руках. Простые штаны и мягкая коричневая футболка делают его таким домашним. Темные очки лежат на тумбочке. Рафаэлло не пугает остановившийся взгляд, возможность видеть лицо любимого гораздо важнее.  
Рафаэлло садится рядом.  
— Здравствуй, — улыбается он. — Что это?  
Роше теплый, и так приятно прижаться к его плечу холодным носом.  
— Этот браслет я заказал еще в Италии, — Роше невесело вздыхает, — для тебя. Все это время думал, что он потерялся. Пока днем не нашел в кармане старого пальто.  
Рафаэлло обнимает любимого за плечи. Пальцы Роше перебирают тонкую цепочку, ощупывают звенья и камни.  
Роше улыбается, глядя в стену, будто вспоминает.  
— Тебе всегда шли серебро и платина. Но мне больше нравится серебро. И бриллианты, — он поворачивается лицом к Рафаэлло. — Я вспоминал твои руки, Рафаэлло.  
Роше бережно берет его запястья и подносит их к своим губам. Рафаэлло вздрагивает от поцелуя.  
— Я помню каждую черточку твоего лица и каждый изгиб твоего тела. Браслет подчеркнет твою красоту. Если ты примешь его, Рафаэлло.  
Рафаэлло молчит. Сердце щемит от любви и нежности. Он сжимает в своих ладонях лицо самого дорогого в мире человека. И тот прижимается щекой, доверчиво прикрывая слепые глаза.  
— Я думаю, — сдавленно произносит Рафаэлло, — ты сможешь надеть его на меня.  
— Надеюсь, не заставлю тебя долго ждать, — с чуть виноватой улыбкой обещает Роше. Он нащупывает застежку, и тонкая прохладная цепочка ложится на протянутую руку Рафаэлло. Еще немного — и браслет застегивается на запястье.  
Рафаэлло смотрит на свою руку. Серебряный браслетик тоненький, но очень элегантный. И бесценный — но вовсе не из-за рубинов и бриллиантов. Это подарок из прошлой жизни, как напоминание о ее быстротечности. И не стоит медлить с подарками важным людям.  
— Я тебя люблю, — Рафаэлло прижимается грудью к груди Роше. — Больше никто и ничто не посмеет нас разлучить.  
— Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни, — ответно признается Роше и мягко целует его.  
Рафаэлло падает спиной на диван и вцепляется в футболку Роше. Одежда вперемешку летит в разные стороны, и вскоре на Рафаэлло остается только новый браслет.  
«Подарок!»  
— Подожди, — Рафаэлло поднимается с дивана и бежит на кухню к брошенной сумке. Подарок лежит во внутреннем кармане, и вскоре Рафаэлло возвращается под теплый бок Роше.  
— Раз уж мы уже начали, — игриво говорит он, — можно и я подарю тебе кое-что?  
— Мм, и что же это? — мурлычет Роше, проводя носом по шее Рафаэлло. Крупная дрожь сбегает по плечу вниз, Рафаэлло беззвучно ахает.  
— Я… заметил, что ты не носишь украшения, — голос хрипит. Ничего удивительного. Роше прекрасно знает все чувствительные местечки на теле Рафаэлло и умело пользуется этим.  
— Зачем они мне теперь? — Роше смеется, не прекращая целовать плечо Рафаэлло. — Я все равно их не вижу.  
— Зато я тебя вижу. — Рафаэлло чуть отстраняется. — Дай мне руку, пожалуйста.  
Роше протягивает ладонь, и Рафаэлло надевает на его палец золотое кольцо. Под цвет глаз Роше.  
— Обручальное? — шутит Роше. Рафаэлло прижимается ближе и с наслаждением трется всем телом.  
— Если хочешь, — Рафаэлло переполнен счастьем, — оно вполне может им стать.  
Роше молчит. Поднеся к лицу запястье Рафаэлло с браслетом, прижимается губами к участившемуся пульсу.  
Они замирают в объятиях друг друга на долгие мгновения. Тихо падает снег за окном, в домах напротив видны темные силуэты празднующих Рождество людей. Но для них никого больше не существует.  
Они прошли через многое и отвоевали свой кусочек счастья. И Рафаэлло приложит все усилия, чтобы сохранить его.


End file.
